The World After The End
by aph-alpaca
Summary: The end has already occured. The monsters lurk the shadows. The androids survive a monochrome gray world. Maybe even after all the chaos and blood, love will still live on...maybe.
1. Without Love

**My second story. Hope you guys like it. and if you hate it that's okay too. I love all of you who read my last story. Let another begin**

* * *

><p>People must wonder what it is like to die, but in this world... No one dies. It is a world of perfection and timeless beauty. But.. Perfection comes with a price. My name is Hatsune Miku. First name Miku. Last name Hatsune. I am a 01 model of the female species, but unlike all the others I have one priceless thing. I have the ability to love, <em>but If you could live in a "perfect" world, what would you do?<em>

~ End of Intro~

I woke up to the night sky. I always wake up before the sun but it's just another day in an endless cycle. I need to get ready... They might come again. I don't like being caught off guard. I changed into my black top, short, and jacket. In this world I am know as Black Rock Shooter. What is this world you ask? It's the world after the end. Everything is gone. Everyone is gone...expect for the androids like myself. I grabbed my rocket launcher and left my small house. It's not much, it's a dark house made of metal. I believe the humans use to call it a trailor.

I spotted my partner near the entrance of our once popular city for the humans called Tokyo. I walked over to her and she looked at me with fear.

"They're coming. They're not that far away" said the pink haired woman who went by the name of Megurine Luka.

I looked over to where the sun started to peak it's head without fear. I'm afraid of nothing since fear is something I abandoned a long time ago. They were they but coming at a slow pace. Only 5 of them. They must be getting scared. And what am I talking about? The enemy. The creatures that dwell the earth. They're ugly things and that's what we call them. _Things._They're about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide and they kill everything they can find find. My job as leader is to protect my people.

" There aren't many. Handle me the nissle. I can take care of them" I responsed to Luka with a grin on my face.

"Won't it wake everyone up though?" She said with a worried look. She's a 03 model so she over re-acts to stuff. It's annoying.

" Do you want them dead then?" I asked while loading my rocket launcher. There's just one person I seriously don't want dead. His name Mikuo Hatsune. He's a 01 model like me and unlike the others, he's ...how you say...different I suppose. I aimed and shot at them. They scattered around like ants for a bit and retreated. Those must have been babies. I looked back at my town. There's only 8 of us: Hatsune Mikuo, Shion Kaito, Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Megurine Luki, and myself. There are only 8 androids that were ever made. It's only us...and them.

"They were surprisingly weak. Do you think they'll leave us alone now?" Luka asked with hope in her eyes

"No, those were just babies, but I can't help but feel they're up to something. I just don't know what."

"Well it's time for me to check out. See ya later Black Rock Shooter"

"Yeah, see ya." I turned and stood on top of a high rock as the wind blew my hair behind me. I'm never going to let my people get hurt. I will protect them with all my strenght. I have to be their leader, but in the end, there's only so much I can do for them. I mustn't baby them.

But in such a perfect world with only one worry and time as your friend what else is there? They don't know what love is but maybe one day they will. I'm not their mother or anything I just want the best for my people. I wish we could be in the time of the humans. Where there were many worries but many many laughs and smiles and love.

"Hey Black Rock Shooter, are you trying to look like the super hero in the book we found?" I heard someone say and turned to see it was Mikuo.

" No, I was making sure the Things left. I shot straight at them and I had to make sure they all left." I told him in a serious voice. I'm always serious because I know what the Things can do unlike the others.

" So that's why I was suddenly awaken at the crack of dawn to an explosion."

Mikuo is never really serious. He's like the complete oppisite of me. I don't mind him as much as Luka to where she's worrying 24/7. I envy how all of them can be so careless and what not compared to me who is ready to kill at any given second. I have to make this a perfect world for them and sacrfice myself.

" So Miku," He said as he sat down near me. " Are you gonna hang out with us tonight?"

" No, I have to keep guard." I still havent made eye contact. My eyes haven't left the horizon. I'm just too busy watching. Watching for the Things.

" Aww, you have to come. You never hang out with us you know."

" I know. I'm too busy."

" You guard, fight, read, and sleep. You need to become more social with your people otherwise they'll see you as an outsider instead of a leader."

I turned to him with sharp eyes. " I do what I do for my people. I must do the necessaries before the options. Understand?"

He nodded his head and turned to the horizon. I love him but sometimes he just doesn't understand...Love... I wonder if he knows what it is. To everyone else they say it's just a legend but he's never given me a response to it.

"Hey Hatsune Mikuo, do you know what love is?" I asked without my serious voice for once.

He looked at me and turned back. " Hmm... Maybe, why?"

" I want yes or no. Not maybe"

" well I don't know if I do." He hugged his knees and looked foward to the horizon. He looked lifeless. I don't know how else to explain it but it's like he checked out for a second. I probably shouldn't have asked him that question but I would still like to know if the person I love knows how I feel. I wish I could hug him and all that lovey dovey human stuff but I must keep it a secret for it the others found out about my ability who knows what they would do.

It's painful being in a one sided love. But even if it is I must bare with it. I have to keep fighting for him and the others and never lose myself in this emotion. This emotion is a horrible one that I wish I never had but at the same time I never want to lose it. It's complicated and I must sound bipolar right now but I just don't know about it. I need to forget it right now and focus on my work.

" So Miku, I was wondering..." Mikuo said as his voice started to disappear more and more as he went on. "...if you could tell me that story again.."

I smiled switch is something I rarely do unless I'm with him. He likes the story I made up a long time ago when we were 1st made. " Okay. I will."  
>I sat next to him and started<br>" Once upon a time there lived a young girl.  
>She was a princess to a very important kingdom.<br>Then one day she left.  
>For years and years the girl was alone.<br>Then on her 18th birthday a prince came  
>And rescued her. The girl was so happy.<br>Then the princess realized that she was gone for a long time.  
>And she started to wonder if people would remember her<br>And if her parents would still love her.  
>She began to cry and cry until she couldnt anymore.<br>The prince told her that sometimes you just have to take a chance  
>So the the princess returned to her family<br>And found out they couldnt even stop thinking of her.  
>And they all live happily ever after."<p>

Mikuo leaned on my shoulder and whispered "you know Miku, you'll always be our princess and protector so please don't leave us. Okay?" He sounded like I was going to leave. I wish this momment could last forever.

I whispered back " I promise I won't leave." I looked at the sunrise with him still leaning on me. For awhile, the world was perfect and my artifical heart was beating so fast yet so slowly it was a magical momment. " Mikuo...I want you to know...I-" I was cut off by the sound of screaming. Mikuo and I immediately jumped up and ran to it. It turns out it was Rin. A baby Thing had gotten into her house. I pulled out my sycthe and cut it into 4 pieces. Looks like reality came back.

"I-it's d-d-d-dead r-right?" Rin asked shaking. Len holding her looked at me with frightened eyes.

"Yeah, It looks like one crawled in through the pipes. I'll have Sakine Meiko work on it as soon as possible. For now go somewhere else. This place isn't safe for the momment. Mikuo, go get Sakine Meiko. We need this place Thing-Free for the Kagamines." I said while patting Rin's head. "It's okay Rin. Did it hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Are...are they all like that?"

"No, They're worse." Len said as he went to clean up the Thing's corpse.

"Black Rock Shooter, you're going to protect me right?" she asked like I was her only help.

I hugged her kissed the top of her head. "Of course, it's my job to do so." She's a 02 model so she's half and half. If she's ready for an attack she's one of the best but if caught off guard she's helpless like what happened right now. I like to think of her as my little sister since she's always running to me for stuff. Too bad androids can't be related to other androids.

She hugged me tightly and thanked me. Meiko came and fixed the pipe problem. I can't explain it since I'm a fighter not a handyman but I'm a doctor. In here I'm the leader and doctor, Meiko is the handyman, Rin is the cook, Len is the messager, Luka is the tailor, Kaito and Luki are the computer people and Mikuo is my assisatant. We all work together to keep this place in one piece.

"Well scream if something else happens. I have to go back to my post" I then left with Mikuo and for the rest of the day we kept quiet. Nothing else happened but I swear I hear the Things talking in the distance. They're planning something. I just don't know what or when or how to stop it. I have to go to the Forgotten. The place where the things are and find out. I just hope Mikuo and the others can get through until I come back.

I'll leave tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of it so far? hehe, a tad romance in there but I wonder how Miku can over come her fear and confess but then again this story isn't completely about love now is it? I'll update asap. Please Review~ Love ya.<strong>


	2. Our Princess

**chapter 2. Sorry I couldnt update sooner. I injuryed one of my fingers and it takes longer to type now, luckily nothing broke. Well I hope you like this.**

* * *

><p>===Miku's POV===<p>

Today is the day where I have to go to the Forgotten. I got up to at my usual time and got dressed. I should probably head to Rin's place to get something to eat before I leave. I grabbed mt rocket launcher and sycthe and went to Rin's house. I'm still hesianting to leave. I don't want anyone to get hurt while I'm away. I sat back down on my bed.

" I have to stay here though. I can't get up and just leave... espesically right after I promised I won't" I mumbled to myself. I need to rethink this. I cannot leave this place...but maybe Mikuo can. I really don't want to send him but I must. I need to talk to him about this. I got back up and left to his house. He's probably still asleep but I guess I'll have to wake him up.

Walking to his house was bittersweet. Knowing I could be sending him to be tortured is terrible but I must find out what's going on. I need to know if they've found a way to kill us. I know they've been trying for about 1,000 years already but have been unsucessful. I want to kill them before they kill us. A task that would be impossible without ambition.

I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I walked in and into his bedroom to be welcomed by his sleeping face. He looked so innocent and cute, I knew what I was protecting. I turned to the door way and looked at the floor. I don't want to do this. I dont want to send him and I dont want to leave. I suppose sometimes there are things you want to do and things you have to do and this is one of them.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and put their head on my shoulder. "Whatcha doing here?" I heard him say. Why must the he tease me like this? It's becoming unfair. Startled by this I looked at Mikuo,"I apologize if I woke you. I wanted to discuss something with you."

"hmm, sit down then." he said as he let go and sat down on his bed. I didn't want him to let go of me. I sat next to him on the bed and to be honest it felt alittle awkward. I think it's because he's a male and I'm a female. " I...I heard the Things talking yesterday and I think they might have found a way to kill us" I told him while not making eye contact. I know he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"They were...talking?..." he said with his voice full of fear and confusion. I couldn't blame him. This stuff was all new to him compared to me who has known they can talk for quiet some time already. I nodded to his response. I can't send him. He's too scared. I gripped my jacket. "I...I don't know what to do."

"What? You always know what to do though."

" I know it's just I'm left with two options now." I turned my head to face him. " One: I go. Two: you go"

He looked at me with shock. I feel wrong for doing this but I have to remember I must protect the others. I need to forget about this emotion. I swear, it causes more trouble then joy. I just want to be like the others. Emotionless.

"Well if you put it that way. I think it would be best if I went"

I froze dead. He didn't just say that. I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to leave me alone. "Are you sure?" I asked with my voice obivously about ready to break down.

"Yes. They need you more and I'm pretty useless around here unless I'm by your side." He grabbed my hand and I noticed how small and fragile I looked compared to him. His hand was warmer then mines. I was practically ice cold compared to him. I stared at his hand which was gently holding mines. Our fingers perfectly fit in eachother's gap.

"aha sorry. You looked like you were about to cry and I just wanted to do something to avoid that" and with that he let go of my hand. I didn't want him to go and I didn't want to go, but I can't let the sleep anymore at night knowing they're planning something. It's fustrating being like this.

* * *

><p>===Mikuo's Pov===<p>

I want to smile. She's still alittle red from when I held her hand. It's true Miku is the one I kind of give special treatment to. She's always been here for me and saved me mulitple times. Now I suppose it's time for me to return the favor by going into the Forgotten to find those Things. To be honest I'm scared out of my mind but I don't want Miku to risk herself. I guess there are somethings you just have to do and get over the fear with it.

"hmm, what's wrong? You're a little speechless" I said trying to hold back my grin.

" huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of how to go about this. I want to be sure that you'll be safe. I don't want anything happening to you..." then she mumbled something I couldn't quiet hear. It started with "I" and ended with "You". With that she got up and left. I'm alittle lonely now. I wonder how things would have been different if I understood what Miku is always talking about. Love.

I picked up my scythe, which was exactly like Miku's, and got ready. I have a long trip ahead of me and alot of danger. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong so I can come back as soon as possible. I looked through my window to see Miku in the distance staring off at the horizon. Her stare is cold and harsh but when it's towards us it lightens up a little and you can see her true beauty instead of the warrior.

I still remember how things were back when there was people. I looked away from Miku and over towards the center of the city. I remember watching people rush across the sidewalks and cars honking at eachother. Then at night the lights would be on and the city would become a shining beacon from where I lived...and Miku. She use to smile, sing, and dance but now that everything has ended. Her happiness has almost too.

But of course this was all a long long time ago... back when master was here. Everything has nearly faded away. Everything is nearly gone. What's the point of living if there's nothing. aha, Miku would probably scold me if I told about this.

I then turn my attention to the window itself. All cracked and covered with dust. I took my finger and drew the word "Forever" in the dust. A little iriontic since it wont be there forever unlike me and the rest. The others say we are legends, I say we are forgotten by time. I wonder how Miku would comment on this subject but I need to hurry up and leave before noon.

Walking toward the front gate was cold. I've only left once. The wind is constantly whispering words of its own lanuage. The city which was once called Tokyo is just a bunch of metal and dust now with us here. Walking slower and slower as I come up to the end of town I hear whispers that do not belong to the wind. Tiny voices that are probably miles away. Only an android could hear them but faintly I hear the words " Kill" "Take" and "Use".

"Miku, do you hear that?" I asked. Such an obivious question though. She nodded in response.

" They've been getting louder since yesterday." She looked at me finally making eye contact. " Are you ready?"

This time it was my turn to nod. I looked over at the horizon with a mixture of polar feelings. One of fear, another of courage, and the last feeling is of wonderment. I then felt something grab my hand. I quickly looked and saw it was Miku. " What's wrong bunny?" I've called her Miku and Bunny for as long as we've lived. She likes it.

"I'm just gonna be alittle lonely without you. That's all." She said trying not to frown. I gently squeezed her hand and smiled.

" I won't be gone long you know. I'll be back in a week at the most." Small, frighter, and cute, just like a bunny.

" At what time exactly should I come and drag you back here" she asked while giggling. She looks better happy then serious. And she's not saying that be mean or anything. Miku has always been saving me and dragging me back. aha, she's been like that since the beginning of the endless end.

"hmm, come and get me in about a month if I'm not back"

"Understood"

I slipped away from her grasp and jumped into the Forgotten. I ran off into the empty land gripping my weapon. Those Things are evil and never stop fighting. I still remember how the killed them. The humans.

I looked back to see a tiny figure in the far off distance waving to me. I smiled and waved back and turned forward again. I would soon disappear from her sight and of my own.

===12 hours later===

The sun had gone down already and I'm half way to where the Things live. I sat on a dusty rock missing my home. Out here where the lights no longer shine is lonely. It's interesting though. There is no light. There is no safety. And there is no warmth but luckily this won't last forever. I'll be back soon with Miku and the others and everything will be perfect.

Perfect... The other word for lie. Miku has been protecting us all this time, all these years and we've never really done anything to help her. She babys us more then she should...I wonder what she is trying to accomplish.

* * *

><p>===Miku's POV===<p>

The sun has went to sleep again and I'm without Mikuo. Not once has looking out my window been so dreadful. In about 5 more minutes I have to go check on everyone again. Without my count-... no...he has a name. Without Mikuo around I've been worrying more. There's only 1 of me now, and it's lonely.

I sighed and looked back at my room. A queen size bed with 3 dark blue blankets all spread around it with 2 white pillows. It's comfortable and it gets me by. The walls are black with glow in the dark stars and when the lights are on you can see that there are tree branches that have no leaves but instead cherry blossoms. The carpet is white and very clean. I don't like my home being dirty. and in the corners there lays a mircrophone and a guitar. They still work too. Very well considering how old they are. This is ...my real home.

I used the trailor for a week cuz Meiko had to redo the wiring. Now I'm home. I opened the window and watched the thin white curtains fly and gazed unto the city. The tower still lights up. The Tokyo Tower that is. It's always such a beautiful sight to see. I live high up in one of the buildings so I get to see everything that happens and the best thing is... Mikuo is next door.

I walked over and into the balcony where I saw my little secret. A small bunny Mikuo found for me. It's brown and white with beautiful coffee brown eyes. I call her Chibi since she's smaller then what most rabbits are. She just seems to roam about the room and ends up on the balcony at times. I giggled and walked over to her. " How did you get out here Chibi? Are you hungry?" I grabbed the small pieces of carrot that layed hidden in my sleeve and fed her.

I suppose I'm not alone then. Mikuo will come back soon and everything will be perfect again. I carried her inside and set her on my bed. "Do you want to hear another song Chibi" She looked at me and looked at the keyboard knowing she does. I got up and sat at my keyboard and began to sing a song the others wrote for me a long long time ago:  
><em>Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?<br>Can you hear me?_

How much more should I shout?  
>How much more should I cry?<br>Stop it already, I can't run anymore  
>The world I once dreamed of closes up.<p>

* * *

><p>===General POV===<p>

The sound of Miku's singing echoed throughout the city calming it down. Letting their worries escape as they fell asleep quietly singing along. They know this song well. It was the song of their leader. Of their protector and at the same time, their princess. The world is calm. The world is quiet expect for the singing of Miku.

As the peaceful lullaby sweeps though the city the androids know that she's there. She'll always be there for them. And with that knowing Miku is one step closer to showing what love is to the others. Not so much a romantic love but a different one. For this unknown feeling has been growing inside the androids. Deep inside. And as it grows they still are unaware of it yet completely acknowlegde it.

Safety, Guidance, and Love. The 3 things Black Rock Shooter [**Miku**] gives to them. Not so much in a parent's way but in a leader's way. Keeping them pure for as long as she can. Keeping them alive for as long as she can. That is the job of their princess and in return she is beloved and kept safe. For even though she does not know it. The androids would be willing to do anything for her.

...espiscally Mikuo

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 2. hehe I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for chapter 3 that's coming up next. And pretty please with a leek on top tell me what you think of my story so far. Love you all. <strong>


	3. The Girl with Yellow Hair

**Chapter 3. haha, kinda disappointed that this story isn't as popular as my 1st one. Oh well. Here's your long awaited chapter 3**

* * *

><p>===Miku's POV===<p>

I woke up again from a dreamless night. I then noticed I wasn't in my bed. I fell asleep last night at my keyboard. I decided to grab Chibi, who was laying out on her back stretched out, and go to my bed and enjoy a few hours of sleeping. I curled up under the blankets and hugged Chibi.

...Mikuo...please come home safely. A whole day without seeing him. A whole day without his smile. And a whole day without his touch. And there's still more ahead. I never thought I would miss him this much. I layed there for awhile, sulking in my saddness. Then I heard a small knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked not feeling threated by who or what was behind the other side.

"It's me" I heard a small female voice say.

"Come in Rin"

She had her hair down with a few clips in her hair. It looked nice but it needed something else to it. Her bright yellow hair that was shoulder height perfectly fit her face. Such a pretty girl she is. It breaks my heart knowing she doesn't realize what love is.

She smiled while holding a tray of food. " How's Chibi today?" She's the only one beisdes Mikuo who knows of her. I gently smiled and replied with a fine. She set the tray of food infront of me and sat at the edge of my bed. " Black Rock Shooter...can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"The thing you talk about in your stories and songs, Love, what is it exactly?"

I stroked Chibi's hair and began to think of a description. "Love is a very complicated emotion. It involes pain and joy. All the oppisites emotions combined into one toward the way you feel for another. A really strong one and it's really rare as well."

"Okay, another. Why don't have Love?"

I looked down in my sheets and just seemed to draw imaginary pictures on it. " Because we are not real" We're fake. Fake blood, fake souls, and maybe what I feel for Mikuo is fake as well. We're just androids the human's created for their entertainment. This feeling of disbelief is saddening. Chibi looked at me like I was lying as well as Rin but sadly this is the truth.

" Black Rock Shooter... I know it's wrong of me but I have to disagree with that." She grabbed my hand and put it over my heart. " You feel that correct and hear it as well? As long as your heart beats you're real. You can get sad and angry and everything else. I don't know much about Love but from what I do know about it I know I can say I love you and I know everyone else would say it as well. So please, don't call us fake. Okay?"

The little blonde girl sitting infront of me brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't stop crying. What she just said warmed my heart and filled my soul with joy. The last time I've cried this much was when master died. Even if it's a lie I'll believe it. Even if she takes it back I'll still remember it. I looked at her smiling face and smiled back as tears flowed down my cheeks. Mikuo... If only you were here to share this momment with me.

* * *

><p>===Mikuo's POV===<p>

My body is aching from a rough sleep. Only the cold dead earth instead of my bed. I really miss home but I have to remember what I'm doing this for. For Miku and the others. I can't wait to get back home.

I looked over to the horizon in this unbearable heat. I turned away from the sun. I shouldn't be complaining about this but how could you not? You're alone,hot, and alone. I'm going to go crazy from this heat and start talking to rocks. I'm sorry Miku. I know you would be disappointed in me saying this after one day.

Miku, I feel like I'm going to die soon. I stopped and sat down. This heat is just crazy. It has to be at least 106. Then...I heard something. It sounded like music but coming from where? It's only us out here. I started to walk towards the direction I heard it from. Just hearing any music made me miss Miku more and more.

I walked until I came upon a little house. The windows were boarded up with metal and the door had 5 locks on it with bars as well. I looked around wondering why this place was here. The Things aren't evloved enough to do this kind of work then the door unlocked. I then aimed my weapon ready to fight. "Hey now, you're the one who comes to my door. Shouldn't I be the one ready to kill you?" Then a woman came out. I stared at her knowing it was rude but still. How could this be? " Now put down your weapon or I'll have to kill you." I suppose it's best to do as she says. Miku might worry if I come back with a scar or 2. I put my weapon back and she smiled. " That's better."

"Who..Who are you?" I asked still pondering about her exisitence.

" My name is Lily. Who are you? "

" My name is Mikuo Hatsune. I am an android of the 01 model. "

" No wonder, I thought you couldn't be human."

" Are you an android?"

" Haha, no. I'm human. "

"...You're kidding right? The humans die a long time ago. " She has to be lying. It's been too long for any human to survive. It's...just impossible!

" I wish I was hun. I wish I was." she smiled again. " I've lived out here my whole life. Same with my parents, their parents, their, parents, you get the picture."

This is amazing. I never thought humans could survive this long. After all that has happened no one would have even thought of it but right infront of me stands living proof that I was wrong. " Wow, this is amazing. We thought they died off a long time ago."

"They?" She looked at me with confusion "There's more androids like you?"

"Well they're not like me but there are more."

"Interesting. Come inside so we can chat."

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV===<p>

Another night alone with only Chibi. I'm alittle more happy now though. I have more hope and confidence that I can make them realize these feelings. Everything is slowly but surely falling into place but... I really want to tell Mikuo my feelings. I miss him more then I should. He's only been gone for a day and one night but it feels like years instead.

I stroked Chibi's hair and sighed. She's been my only comfort lately. Then I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

" It's Luki. I have somethings to discuss with you."

I got up and put Chibi in her cage with was in my closet. I didn't like putting her in a cage but I have to at the momment. I then sat at my keyboard pretending to be reading my music sheets. "Oh, come in."

He came in. Luki was tall with a slender figure. He had pink hair and his hairstyle reminded me of Mikuo's. His eyes were deep blue and he was really good looking. " I have something that might be of interest to you." He then got out his "toys". Just little mini computers that had really nice holograms. "I was looking over at the security tape that is down in the sewer and I found this." He then brought of a picture of a dark figure that had sharp human like eyes and if you looked closely you chould see yellow hair.

"What is it?"

"We don't know but Kaito and I did some close ups and we got this." He then pulled up a hologram of a woman. She was very pretty to be honest but there was something strange about her I didn't like. She had long yellow hair and sharp blue eyes. But One thing I really want to know is where did she come from? All the androids are here and only Mikuo has left. The humans died a long time ago as well so I cannot come up with an explaintion.

"We found this about 2 nights ago. It took us some time to get a clear image of her but what should we do now? I mean, what if she's still down there?"

"She's not. I know her type. She left already but I want you and Luka to go down there and search for any clues. Get anything you can that will lead to her her. Okay? I have to have a talk with Kaito about this as well. Thank you for telling me this Luki Megurine."

He nodded and left. I don't know how this is possible. There are thick metal bars on the enterances and exits of the sewer. This is just inlogical. Could this be the work of the Things? Are they getting smarter? I just don't understand. I don't understand any of this.

Right when I was getting ahead in one of my goals I get sent 2 steps back on my other goal. This woman, she's a threat and she must go down. I must find her and kill her if it's possible. I must keep them safe.

I sat back down on my bed and started thinking then a horrible thought came into my mind. Mikuo! He's out there. He's alone as well. What if he comes across her. What am I going to do? Please Mikuo! Please be safe! I'm so sorry for sending you out there just please be safe. Please...

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends chapter 3. I'll only update if I get 2 reviews. I love you all who read this and I love everyone who reviews even more. Til next time. <strong>


	4. Reprogram

**So sorry for not updating in awhile! Please forgive me! Well here is ur next chapter.**

* * *

><p>===Mikuo's POV===<p>

Lily...she lied to me. Everything she said was a lie. I just can't help but feel guilty for being so guilible. I shouldn't have listen. I should have just stayed on track... Miku... I wish I could tell you the truth. I know you can love. They all know how to love because...we're not androids. Only our bodies are. Our souls are human. I still remember life as a human...

~Flash Back~

_Everything was dark and I was covered in water from the rain as well as everyone else. We were all about to die. Barely hanging on by a thread after all that running. Our weak bodies couldn't handle it. Yet you still found the will to fight. " Please! You have to save them! They're all still in their youth! It's not there fault they had to go through this" yelled the teal haired girl._

"_ What happened to you all?" asked the person in white._

_" They took us while we were young and used us as lab rats. Please. They've been through so much, just please save them" the teal haired girl exclaimed. We were surrounded by another lab and I could feel her grabbing my hand from the fear. She hates labs. She hates sciencist but she's putting herself aside for us. Even right now though the slight vision I have I could see her about ready to collapse._

_" Alright. I'll transfer you into android bodies. Just wait a bit. Can you do that?"_

_The teal haired girl looked around at us and nodded. "Yes, but please hurry." The sciencist left to the next room._

_" Miku...what's going on?..." I asked with the slightest energy I had left._

_" Another chance. Hang on Mikuo. This will all be over soon and we be better again. Like berfore." she smiled at me._

_Once more I was to lay down on an ice cold operating table and feel the needles invade my skin. I didn't let go of Miku's hand as she laid on the other operation table next to mines, and she didn't let go of mines. Then as soon as I felt the needles everything went black._

_I woke up in a different room but ...I felt different... I was better. I got up and was able to stand on my own without trouble. I had more energy. I looked around the room for Miku. " Miku! Miku-chan! " I called out. I went out to the hallway. "Miku? Are you here?"_

_" Oh, you're already awake?" The sciencist asked._

_" where's Miku? And everyone else?" I asked_

_" Asleep. But... just to let you know, I doubt they remember you."_

"_What?"_

End of Flashback~

I remembered my past but lost the meaning of love. Then I found it again. I found love in such a hopeless place. Miku, only at the momment do I know what love is and all I can say is that it's such a warm overwhelming feeling and that I love you. I wish I could tell you that. I wish I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. But now, I'm trapped and whatever happens to me, I just hope you and the other's stay out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

The empty buildings, the empty streets, all of it is a monochrome gray. Everything seems to be losing its meaning and turning into an endless cycle without a reason for it to continue. Mikuo, if you hear me right now please come home now so I can hug you to death and never let you out of my sight again. It's been weeks since I last saw you.

But wait, what's the use of being depressed? Dwelling in my negativity isn't going to bring you home but maybe I can. I quickly got up and ran down to the enterance of the city. Everyone was there luckily, they look like they were just handing out. " I'm leaving." I announced.

" What? Why?" Len exclaimed.

" You can't leave us!" Rin added.

" I'll be back in about 3 days." I said.

" Where are you going?" Luka asked.

" To find Mikuo."

" Well this is the 1st." Kaito said.

" What is?"

" You calling one of us by our 1st name instead of our full name" Luki answered.

" Oh, well if I don't return forget I was ever alive."

" We could never do that!" Luka shouted at me.

" huh?"

" You're our friend Black Rock Shooter! We could never forget you"

" Oh, well thank you. But please, be careful while I'm away."

" What will you do if you don't find him?" Meiko asked.

" I won't come back until I do. After all. I have all the time in the world."

After that I quickly ran out the enterance and jumped down the cliff into the Forgotten. Mikuo, I'm coming to get you just hang on until then.

* * *

><p>==Mikuo's POV==<p>

"_Black Rock Shooter  
>Where did you go?<br>Can you hear me?  
>How much longer should I scream?"<em>

"

Nice voice there kid." I heard a voice say knowing it was Lily.

" What do you want from me? I'm nothing special."

" You see, that's where you are wrong. You are actually very valueable. You and your little girlfriend."

" Don't you dare bring her into this."

" Now now, calm down. I got the better one here. I got the guy. "

" ahaha. "

" What's so funny?"

" You're underismating her you know."

" Well I am going to get her 's only a matter of time."

" Don't you dare lay a finger on her! "

" Don't worry, I won't. It's you who is."

" What? I would never hurt Miku."

" Well after I finish your reprograming. You won't even think twice about killing her. "

" Nice try, it's impossible to change my system stupid woman. "

" Permentally yes, but temporily you can become my slave."

" You're a monster. "

" But of course, I'm the leader of the what you guys have callled the Things. ahaha, I just feel sorry for you afterwards. You won't have your stupid little girlfriend around."

After soon as she said that I darted at her to kill her, choke her, anything but the chains around my wrists and anckles stopped me about a foot from her. I tried to break free from them by pulling on it endlessy but it didn't help. " You know it's worthless. You're never going to break free from those chains without my help. So why don't we just make this quick?"

" Make wh-" I felt a needle being pushed into my neck and I quickly blacked out.

* * *

><p>==Lily's POV==<p>

"ahaha, stupid stupid boy." I laughed. I set him free of the chains and carried him to the lab. I've been working on this reprograming system my entire life and after all that work he's only mine for 5 days but it's better then nothing.

I hooked him up to the machine. His orignal master knew their stuff since it was tricky reprograming him. Then all that was left was to push the button. The button that would kill Miku Hatsune and end our fears. With her dead the world would finally be mine. It's so sad how they forgot the 9th android. But now, now I have the power to kill them. Kill all of them.

I finally found they're weakness. Now all I have to do is push this button and end it all. I went over to the computer that read " Push Enter". The last step and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. " Looks like this is your end Miku Hatsune and the one to take your life will be your pericous Mikuo. ahaha. This is just so awesome." I then quickly pressed Enter and Mikuo awaken.

" So, how do you feel? " I asked.

" Fine."

" Who is the enemy? "

" Miku Hatsune, Model 01 of the female gender."

" Who is your master. "

" You."

" Good. I command you to find and kill Miku Hatsune. I demand for you to bring her body back to me as well."

" Yes master."

This is just too good. Mikuo quickly ran off in search of Miku. I swear. I could laugh to death right now. After all this waiting, after all this time, the world will be mine. Ahaha. I just love being me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'll be updating this story more fequently since I just finshed my other one. 2 reviews for next chapter! Thank you. Love ya all. <strong>


	5. Die Before Hurting

**Okay, so today [ Decemeber 8th ] is my 13th birthday. yay! so to celebrate I decided to update early.**

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

I've been wondering this place for so long. It's been nearly 5 days. The sun seemed to dry out the area around me as well as myself. The slight wind was burning hot but it was all that was around to cool me down. I've been endlessly walking with only 18 hours of sleep thoughout the whole 4 nights. Then something caught my attention.

...A music box was playing...

It was a melody of an old song, Servent of evil I believe. I turned to the direction I heard the sad song's melody and walked slowly towards it unsure of what's ahead. As I came closer a figure started to appear. It was a male...with teal...hair. Mikuo! I quickly ran towards him and hugged him, " Mikuo! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I cried out.

" Is that so?" he asked. His voice was different now. He didn't talk with his usual fun and teaseful voice. It was now.. spiteful almost. I didn't quite understand it.

" Yes. Don't ever leave again! Come on, let's go home." I said as I grabbed his hand. He changed. His hands were cold, and lifeless in a way. His expression was evil looking like he was looking for trouble. Maybe it's just the heat messing with me.

" I'm not going home." he said. He then quickly pulled out his scythe and swung it at me. Luckily I ducked and was able to keep my head. " And neither are you. Miku Hatsune."

" Mikuo? What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to hurt me?" I asked staring blankly at the man in teal hair.

" You're the enemy stupid girl. And in order for master to be pleased, I must get rid of you. " He pulled the weapon out of the ground and aimed it at me. " Don't think just because you're a girl you'll get special treatment."

" But, Mikuo, you're must best friend! And master died a long time ago. And how am I your enemy?"

" Just stop talking already." He quickly darted at me with his weapon aimed directly at me. I jumped high up into the air and pulled out my sword and landed on my feet.

" I don't want to fight you. You're my best friend Mikuo! " I screamed out.

Then something weird happened. His eyes changed in a way, his whole self changed for a second and he yelled out " Run! Leave Miku! I can't con-" then he changed back to his evil self "- sorry about that. A slight error had accured." Once more he darted at me with his scythe that changed into a sword on the spot.

Our weapons work like that. They can change easily. I countered his attack but as our swords sided against eachother I could help but wonder why he was doing this. I trailed off and lost my conentration. Mikuo managed to get a cut on my arm but it wasn't anything serious. " Wow, you are tougher then I thought. But come on Miku Hatsune, do you honestly think you can keep fighting me?"

" I don't want to fight you!" I screamed once more.

" Then just let me kill you already. "

" Mikuo, I don't understand. What happened to you? Why do you hate me all of a sudden? "

" I don't hate you, I just want you dead."

He swung his sword trying to cut my head off. I immedaitely ducked while kicking his weapon out of his hand and back flipping to it. It looks like Mikuo isn't Mikuo anymore. I picked up his weapon and it turned into a shield. " Please.. Mikuo... don't make me do this. " I said.

" Heh, like your going to be able to kill me. "

" I am able to... but I don't want to."

" and since you're a girl, you won't do it. I'm not that stupid."

" That's correct. You're just underistmating me"

As soon as I said that my eye caught fire. It's has a habit of doing that when I and forced to unleash my full power. The shield and sword soon combined into a new weapon I never saw before. It was some sort of sword. It had different designs that shined off it's black surface. It looks like I have to do this. I have to kill him.

" W..What is that? " he asked seeing the fear in his eyes. He now knew I wasn't joking.

" The thing that will cause the end of you. I'm just sorry I have to do this. "

He pulled out his guns and started shooting at me. I blocked the bullets with the sword without effort. Then I darted at him, so fast the human eye couldn't see until I came infront of him. I pointed the sword at his chest and whispered. " I just want you to know before I do this. I love you Mikuo, eventhough you aren't Mikuo anymore. "

Then once more he changed. He looked at me with a soft smile and pulled the sword into himself, stabbing himself straight in the chest. " I..love you too... bunny..."

" W..whar? Mikuo?" I pulled the sword out of him and threw it to the side. " Mikuo? Mikuo! Mikuo! Get up! You have to get up! Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears flowed out. He wasn't gone. He was just taken over somehow. Now he's gone. Now he's really gone. But...maybe... if I make it in time, he'll be alright. I picked him up and carried him. Trying my hardest to get back to Tokyo without him dying. That weapon... I've never seen it... It don't know what it can do.

" Don't...try to s...save me...I don't...deserve it..." he whispered with some blood coming out of his mouth.

" Don't say that! You have to live! I can't go on without you. "

I felt his hand come up to my cheek and wipe my tear. " Don't be...silly... "

" I'm not! I want you here with me. I never want you out of my sight again. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You might die because of my foolishness. I don't know what that weapon can do. I've never seen it before until now. "

I felt his hand drop." our swords...are halves of... a...whole..."

" What? Why did you stab yourself?"

" L...Li..."

" Li? come on Mikuo! "

" Lily...repro..grammed me...I thought...it would be ...best if I died...before hurting you..."

He closed his eyes and stopped talking. " Mikuo, please don't die on me. We're almost there."

"If...I do...please know...you're human..."

" W-what? What do you mean I'm human?"

" Your...heart..."

" I don't understand."

Mikuo stopped responding and was barely breathing. We were only 10 miles from Tokyo. I just hope my legs can make it. I just heard the words I've always wanted to hear. I want him alive. I want him to be with me. And...I want Lily dead. Like the way she was suppose to be...

* * *

><p><strong>so...what did you think? R&amp;R if you want the next chapter! I need 2 reviews. Thank you! And let's hope my birthday doesn't end crappy. <strong>


	6. The Beginning

**Ack, I almost forgot about this story. Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>==Miku's Pov==<p>

== FlashBack Demeber 18th 2324 ==

The world is so quiet and peaceful I thought to myself. I looked over to my side to see Mikuo laughing. " You know, you have a big piece of cake still on your face right?" he laughed. I immediately blushed turing away trying to get the stupid thing off me.

" Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked.

" That and... what else was I going to say?"

" You're an idiot."

" Ah, yes, you are indeed an idiot."

We both laughed for awhile, the way things usually went. We could sit in completely silence for hours and it could never feel awkward or uncomfortable. It was just in a way, meant to be. I couldn't help but wonder why it was only just him though. There was always something about Mikuo everyone liked. He was always the center of attention to whom ever it was. Much more of an appealing android then me. But he would still push away the crowd and just come to me for no appearant reason or simply to just say Hi.

It's when time goes slow yet so fast, the time I love the most. Just to be with him made everything negative disappear and everything good be overflowed with happy meanings. I suppose I can say this is love. But how could I tell him that? Androids are just advanced robots without a symbolic heart. We're suppose to be...just there. Like rocks or puppets but for some reason, we know how to enjoy ourselves and to be like the humans.

I started to hear something funny though. Alot of whispering. " Hey Mikuo, do you hear that?" I asked turning my head to the direction I believed it was coming from.

" I don't hear anything. " he commented.

" I hear... whispering.. "

" uh-oh, looks like someone is hearing things."

" I'm gonna go check it out. I'll be back in a bit. "

" Do you want me to come?"

" Na, it's fine. " I got up from the pale blue couch and slowly walked from our part of the lab, the house part, to the part with actual labs and sciencist. We lived inside the lab but in a different section. It was a part made like a house. We just lived near the place we were born. It was connected to it. As I started approaching the lab I ducked down to hear the conversation of the sciencists.

" Do you think we'll be able to do it?" one of them asked.

" We should. We have the technology to and Crypton has already done it more then enough times, have you seen those androids? They're works of art." said the other one.

" Well okay."

Then one of them pushed the button to the machine causing something to form. As the unformed body mutated it turned to look like a beetle like creature. It started growing... and gorwing... then when it was about 8 feet tall it attacked one of the sciencist. " W-what is going on? It wasn't suppose to happened like this!" the surviving one yelled. Then it ripped the head off of the one it attached. I stared in horror as blood started filling the floor.

The monster turned to the other sciencist picking him up and squeezing the life out of him. He took his arms off as tossed him to the side. I quickly ran from the lab but it saw it. It came out of the lab and chased me down the hall. I came to the control room and autolocked the doors. I looked around for the alarm button and heard another terrible scream. I pounded on the button and escaped through the window to go get the others.

" Mikuo! " I yelled out. He opened the window and looked at me with composure.

" Hey Miku, how did you get outside? "

" That's not important. We need to leave. Now!"

" Why?"

" There's this monster out and it's killing people!" I then looked to my left to see 2 of the creatures. They're mutiplying at an extremely fast rate. Mikuo turned and look at the creatures and froze. I opened the other side of the window and climbed in while closing both of the windows. " Come on, we have to go!"

" B-but won't the people take care of this?"

" No, because the last time I saw it, there was only one. And that was less then 5 minutes ago." I grabbed Mikuo's hand and ran to the others. " Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, and Luki! Come here now!"

They all came down the stairs. " What's wrong?" Kaito pondered.

" Is this about the alarm?" Len asked.

" It's probably just a small explosion." Rin commented.

Then the wall broke. The monsters mutiplied into a group of 13 now. " Let's go!" I shouted. " They aren't friendly!" They ran out the door but Rin felled and broke her anckle. " Someone help me! Please!" she shouted as a monster moved close to her. I let go of Mikuo and ran back to Rin. The monster was about ready to pick her up before I grabbed a baseball bat and hit is away. I dropped my weapon picking Rin up into my arms and running back out.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to keep calm. She was crying from the scare.

" My anckle hurts but I'm okay." she sniffed. Len ran up to us.

" Rin! You're okay. Thank god. I'm so sorry for not coming back. They were rushing me." Len said.

" It's okay. Miku saved me" she smiled. I gave Rin to Len as I heard more and more screams and more things being wrecked. My home has been destoryed as well as the people I've known for so long. But now, I'm thankful just for having Mikuo and the others. " We have to go to the basement. Master made a safe place there." and as I finished my sentence the monsters broke through the walls and doors once more after us.

We ran to the basement enterence knowing they were close behind us. I turned to Mikuo, who was a slow runner, and helped him. " Come on, we have to get to the basement enterance." I said as I pulled him faster. The enterance was over on the east side of the lab and we were on the northern western part.

Mikuo ran alittle faster knowing the monsters were only a few yards behind us. " You shouldn't worry about me you know" he said to me.

" That's simpily impossible. " I pulled him even more faster.

" You know... you're going to end up having me fall soon."

" Just come on."

We finally made it to the basement. I quickly rushed everyone in and locked the door getting alittle more time. I looked over surprised to see master working on chemicals.

" Miku? What's going on?" she asked.

" Not enough time to explain. Just get in the shelter. " I exclaimed. I sealed the door to the safe house with everyone inside. Eventhough the safe house was made of thick metal I could still hear the screams of people. The sounds echoed through out the city and eventually, the world.

" Miku? You must tell me what is going on. " master exclaimed with fear in her voice as well as her eyes.

" ...The beginning of the end. " I said. We all grew quiet in fear. Mikuo hugged me trying to comfort me but still, I was scared. I could act as brave as I want but still be scared. Everyone was crying except for me and Mikuo. I saw no point in crying. I was sad, scared, but at least I wasn't alone and that was enough to stop tears from shedding.

So much time passed so slowly and painfully...

~End of Flashbacks~

All the bomb droppings, all the bullets, and all the lives didn't make a difference. No matter how you see it. It was the beginning of the end. And if Mikuo dies right now, it'll be the end of the end for me. I made it back in time but...he still won't wake up. He won't open his eyes and talk to me.. He's only partly here but at least he isn't gone.

" Hey Mikuo... I know you can't respond...but if you can hear me... I want you to know something." I said as I held his hand in mines. He's still warmer then me. He's still a kinder person then me. " I want you to know... I'm going to kill Lily because of this. I won't let this go without revenge. She was suppose to be dead already anyways though... Wasn't she?"

Lily...The 9th android. She had a big glitch in her system. She wasn't like us even in the beginning. She was always so mean and hateful. She killed a sciencist and was set up for deletion but I guess she escaped and never told us. Now, I'll end her with my own hands. Not only for Mikuo, but for myself as well. I don't know what my reasoning is, it just is what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>So...guess what I'm going to say?... If it was " I need 2 reviews for the next chapter" you were 100 percent correct! Anyways, Thank you all who have wished me a happy birthday, I had a pretty awesome birthday filled with root beer floats. ahaha anyways I love you all and I'll love you more if you review! <strong>


	7. Slow Time

**...I've been like completely discouraged about my fanfictions lately... I might shut down soon or something. but whatever.**

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

" Mikuo... I wish I could hear your voice... I wish I knew you were listening..." I was still holding his hand refusing to let go. " You ...you shouldn't have done that to yourself... " I laughed a bit. I know he woudn't have had it any other way if put in that situation. I just wish it wasn't so deep. " Mikuo, if... you can hear me give me a sign. I just need to know you are..." I waited for a but expecting nothing would happen.

Then, out of no where, his finger twitched a bit. I smiled, " so you can... Thank you Mikuo... Thank you so much, for not only doing your best to not hurt me but for everything else. I might not come back but I just want to say this one last time. I love you Mikuo." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I heard the door open.

I saw it was Rin and Len. "Miku..." Rin said.

" It's not what it looks like. " I said. I don't want to deny it but I have to.

" We aren't that dumb you know. " Len said.

" What are you talking about? " I asked.

" We know you love Mikuo, we've always known. The way you look at him and talk to him, it's completely different then how you do so to us." Rin said smiling while holding Len's hand. " You've accomplished one thing. Go accomplish the other and come home a winner."

I smiled softly and let go of Mikuo's hand to walk over to Rin and Len. " Yeah, I guess you're right Rin. I'm glad you finally figured out what love is though you two. I really am." I hugged them both. " I just hope I'll be able to come home one more time." I then felt small tears falling on both my shoulders.

" Miku...don't talk like that. " Rin sniffed.

" You aren't allowed to leave without coming back. I don't want to be left alone. You've always been there for us. I can't imagine you never being here with us. It's impossible!" Len cried out. I hugged them tighter.

" You two.. you've always been like this. Don't cry. Don't worry. I'll try my best to come home." I said. I let them go and smiled.

" and we'll do our best to wake Mikuo up to greet you." Rin said while wiping away her tears.

I smiled at the two blonde teenagers. " Yeah, I'd like that."

" Well" Len sniffed " I don't mean to kill the mood but you should get going now. You have a long trip ahead of you and if you're going to fight Lily... it's going to be a long battle."

I patted Len's head. " You're right. Can you and Luki watch Mikuo for me? I don't want Mikuo to be alone."

" You have my word."

" Good." I walked to the door and stood in the doorway looking back. " I'll be back" I said cheerfully and walked to the exit. Mikuo, I'll see you soon but until then take care.

* * *

><p>==Lily's POV==<p>

He must've died. Well this is just great. I work on that resysteming programing for centuries and this is what I get? Figures. But it's only a matter of time until that stupid little teal haired girl comes along to get me. I hate her so much. I'm so glad I'll be able to take her life with my own hands instead of that boy's.

==Flashback==

"Are you broken Lily?" Miku asked staring at me like I was crazy.

" No. I'm not."

"Then...then why did you do this? You hurt Luka and Len."

" I had to."

The teal haired girl quickly walked over to passed out pinkette and blonde boy. " What reason could you possibly have?" she yelled at me.

" I just do. Don't question me."

" Don't hurt people then! "

She picked Luka up and set her on the couch and came back for Len putting him next to Luka. It was true Miku was different from the rest. She had alot more heart. I always admired her more then the rest. Always doing what I could for her attention.

"Miku? What are you doing?" I looked and saw a teal haired boy standing in the doorway. Mikuo... The one who always got her attention. The one she always favored. I hated him and I hated her even more for that. He went over to Miku.

" Go away." I told the tealette boy.

" Why?" he asked.

" I don't want you here so go before I do something to you."

He took Miku's wrist and walked away from me with her. I can't help but hate. Hate and envy seem to rule my emotions more then happiness. I just wish I could be happy. I want to be happy..but... I want to be happy with Miku.

==End of FlashBack==

It's true I love Miku Hatsune as a lover but sadly she loves that stupid boy. They thought I hurted people because I had a glinch but in reality I just wanted attention from the person I fell in love with. Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I am just a robot with a glinch. But I don't care. I'll hurt Miku Hatsune as much as she hurt me but instead of doing the obivous and killing Mikuo, I'll kill her.

So that I can end this. So that I can end my suffering of this one sided love.

...  
>Roses are Red<br>Vilots are Blue  
>You aren't Mine<br>But I still Smile  
>Just for You<p>

Although it's too late to go back to those times where I'd just watch her secretly and shyly, I still hold onto those time. But now its time to forget but never forgive. Soon Miku Hatsune... I'll end your eternal life with my own two hands along with these feelings.

I looked around the room to try to stop thinking and sat at my "throne". These monsters have serious trust issues but I was able to get it. Now I'm on top of the world and everything will just fall into place soon enough.

" ...The teal one...she lives..." one of the monsters said as it came into my room.

" I figured that much. She'll be here soon enough for revenge probably."

" ...what if she not know you still living?..."

" The boy probably told her. I don't think he would've been able to hold that in eventhough I reprogrammed him. Oh well. Either way this is going to my benfit."

" Princess... what do we do if she not come?"

" She will. I know she will. Now leave. I wish to be alone right now."

" Yes princess.." the monster then left.

Time has never gone more slowly then it is right now.

* * *

><p><strong> ... Yeah.. I still feel completely discouraged. Please review. Love ya. <strong>


	8. Heavenly Doom

**Just noticed how short the last chapter was xP so sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>==Rin's POV==<p>

Miku has been gone for about a week now. I hope she's okay. But aside from that Mikuo hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to fear that he never will wake up and he'll never be to see Miku's smile. I walked over to Luki who was working on Mikuo's system programing. "How's it going" I asked trying not to annoy the tall pink haired man.

" Not good. But in a way good." he replied.

" What is that suppose to mean?"

" There's nothing wrong with his programing. So that's good but bad since I don't know how to help him and since Miku left no one can treat him." he paused. " but maybe...I'm looking in the wrong place..." He quickly turned back to his work and started typing with incredible speed. I was left in awe. Talk about a computer nerd.

" Explain please"

" Well, all this time I've been looking at things that could've gone wrong in his programming. Like maybe when he was stab it just automactily turned him off like when Meiko got stab but instead. I should've been going on the description Miku left me and gone looking through his mind. You know like memories and such because he was reprogrammed and I was treating this like he was just fainted. I need to earse what's left of the old programming."

" ohhh. So he's going to be okay?"

" You tell me." he then looked at the screen which now read "Push Enter". " Would you like to do the honors?"

" R-really?"

He nodded and I went up to the computer. I hope this works. I pushed down the enter button and moved back. Everything went quiet...

Then I heard coughing. " What the? Where am I?" someone exclaimed. I turned my head and looked at Mikuo who was scratching his head in confusion. "How did I get here?"

"Mikuo! You're okay!" I guickly ran over to him and hugged him. " Miku is going to be so happy!"

" Miku... Where is she?"

I let him go and thought of a good way to say 'Miku went to go fight lily and might not come back' to him. " Well you see... Miku-" I was quickly cut off by Luki.

" Miku went to go fight Lily as revenge."

" Luki! You could've put it in a nicer way. He just woke up."

" I'm just saying what he wants to know."

Mikuo looked at us as if hoping to hear that we were lying. I looked down in pity for him. "S-she...Sh'es going to die! Why would she have done something so careless?" he yelled in both fear and anger. Luki now looked down as well probably regretting what he said. "Why didn't anyone stop her?"

" How could we? She thought you were going to die! She didn't want your death to go without revenge!" I yelled at him. I looked up and into his eyes. " How could you stop a person from getting that kind of revenge? How could you stop her?"

Mikuo looked away from my gaze. " I hope she doesn't die..." he mumbled.

" Why would she die? I know Liliy is pretty strong but still."

" Lily is they're leader! Those Things' leader!"

As soon as I heard that my face seemed to lose all of its color. Luki froze as well unable to speak. That...that just couldn't be..." ...What?" I asked.

Mikuo looked back at me. " Lily is the leader of the Things. She has them in the palm of her hand and can make them do anything she wants. And if she gets the weapon Miku has right now, Miku will die. There's no way around it."

" you mean..."

" yes, the Heavenly Doom"

Heavenly Doom was the name of the sword when Miku and Mikuo's weapon is combined. It litterally is its name. Master only told Mikuo, Meiko, and me about it so that we could be sure Heavenly Doom would never be brought back, but now... Miku has the power to kill off what's left of the world without even knowing it...

* * *

><p>==Lily's POV==<p>

Who can remember the sweet feelings of a past love? All I seem to remember is the envy and hate. What kind of love is this? Hateful love maybe. Painful Love seems more to the point though. I played with my yellow sword. I named it Sun's Sweet. Why? I can no longer seem the sun but the last time I remember seeing it, it shined like this sword's blade which will soon be covered in blood. I laughed to myself as one of the monsters came into the room.  
>" Princess... she here now..." it mumbled.<p>

" Great! Send her my way! Tell her an old friend wants to hear from her." I said laughing at how easy this is. I layed down in my chair just laughing while holding the sword. Bye bye Miku. I hope you kissed your boyfriend good bye~

I looked over to the hallway seeing blooding being spattered on the wall. It was some of the monsters. I sat up straight gently putting my sword near by so it will be easy to grab. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of what I believed was Miku's sword stabbing into the monster's bodies. The smell of the blood and the sound of the dying screams. It's just a pleasure.

Then I saw her. She came through the doorway covered in blood and panting glaring me in the eye. I smiled at her. " Hello my dear Miku." I said charmingly. She picked up her sword.

" You! I will have your head! " she yelled at me as she ran towards me. I jumped up gracefully into the air seconds before she could stab me. I quietly landed behind her and whispered into her ear.

" Don't act like this Miku. I did nothing wrong." I whispered. She turned around swinging the sword as she turned but I quickly ducked avoiding being killed for the 2nd time without effort.

" You did that to him! Don't you dare lie to me!"

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

I glared at the blonde girl as she smirked at me making me even more angry. She's been completely calm this whole time with a smile on her face like she's god or something. I gripped my sword's handle and dashed at her once more but she grabbed the blade in between her hands. " Don't be so violent Miku, after all this time of not seeing eachother this is how you behave? tsk tsk." I turned the sword and the blade cut her palms. But instead of crying out in pain he started laughing. " Are you in pain now Miku? Do you understand my feelings for you now? Do you understand all the hate and madness I got when I realized you never loved me? Do you?"

She continued laughing as I stood in confusion. " What are you talking about?" I asked as she picked up her own sword and examined it.

" When I was 1st made it was you who showed me kindness instead of the cold shoulder like the rest. Over time I began falling in love with you but then... I noticed you never really cared for me. You care for Mikuo Hatsune!" I was froze in shock. I never knew she actually loved me. I thought she always hated me. " Now... I'll make you suffer the pain I went through. Emotionally AND physically."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... lol what will happen next? Will Miku die or Lily? ahaha, just so you know I don't really believe in happy endings~ 2 reviews for next chapter! Oh, and I am no longer discouraged. bwahaha. <strong>


	9. Blue Flamed Sword

**hehehe REPSONSE TO REVIEWS TIME:**

**Rocketman189**_:_** interesting but it's alittle out used. Originally that's how I planned to end this but things change.**

**Miku39Hatsune: I'm not cruel enough to kill off both the percious Hatsunes. They arent the Kagamines. LOL jk oh and Thank you so much for always reviewing!**

**NagamiKai: uhh it took me a while to find out what you were talking about. Lol, had a major facepalm for not seeing that earlier because its one of my favorite stories. **

* * *

><p>==Mikuo's POV==<p>

My head hurts almost as much as my chest. It hurts to breathe, walk, and sometimes even talk. I looked out my window to the solid gray sky. The sun no longer appears and blue is a forgotten color of the past. Everything blank and quiet, is this what you had to go through Miku? I never noticed how boring everything is until now. Or at least, until the momment I was left alone.

I got up and walked over to Miku's room. I know she's not there but I know her rabbit is. I turned the silver knob and walked in trying to keep myself together. The room was filled with the scent of lemons and oranges. I sat on her bed as I noticed the little rabbit hopping around. "Come here Chibi" I told the small rabbit that seemed to just continue hopping in a circle. It's cute but alittle dumb for a rabbit to do that. I finally just reached over to the rabbit and picked it up into my arms. " Do you miss her as much as me Chibi?"

Of course it didn't respond but it rubbed it's small soft head against my palm like a cat as if it were to tell me _Don't Worry._I smiled and continued stroking it's fur. " I know I shouldn't worry but how could I not? And right after hearing that she loves me as well... It's torture to not have her here with me so that I could to the be of my ablilities keep her safe..." I know Miku is the one protecting me and that I've lost all pride as a male because of that but I want to at least try.

I looked back down at the rabbit to see it fell asleep in my arms. It reminds me of before when Miku would always do this. But of course Miku had to become tough and if not forget about those times. The past was sweet. The present is dying. The furture... may never come. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. An old photo of Miku and me. I walked over to the nightstand, careful not to wake the rabbit, and picked it up.

It was a little beat up but it was still clear what was in it. Miku and I were wearing our old outfits. A gray shirt, teal tie, her a skirt with boots, and me black pants with normal shoes. I was hugging Miku from behind and she was showing off a leek. I could help but smile at how carefree things were back then. It was fun and dreamlike but every dream has to end.

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

" You Bitch! I'll kill you if its the last thing I do! I don't care if you loved me! I WILL have your head!" I screamed at the blonde. She gripped her sword and glared at me. Finally I wiped that smile off her face.

" How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Lily said furiously.

" Yes I do. The girl who hurt my Mikuo! Prepare to die asshole." I then got a good grip on my sword and ran to her. She jumped up and kicked me in the face. Luckily instead of having that happen to me I grabbed her foot and she came falling to the ground. I don't care about what she has to say and I don't care if she thinks she can kill me. I will spill her blood. "Where do you think you're going?"

I don't know how I got so angry all of a sudden. She was a friend before..but she hurt Mikuo. MY Mikuo. "Let go of me! Right now!" she screamed. Funny I thought she knew how to fight. I picked her up and threw her against the wall. My eye quickly lit fire.

" Never again..will you hurt me or anyone else.." I told the blonde girl who was still trying to get up.

" No.. I won't go down this easy." She got back on her feet and pulled up her sword. " I've waited too long for this! I won't lose to you!" She darted at me but I wasn't willing to move. I stood there watching her look at me fiercly in the eyes. Then before she could stab me, I grabbed hold of her blade. "Im...Impossible... No one is this strong... This sword, i-it- NO!" I broke her blade off the sword and turned it into scraps of metal left my hands with cuts and blood slowly oozed out not gaining my attention.

" You tried to have me killed. You made Mikuo try to kill me. Mikuo might be dead. And now, I'll make you pay." I lifted the sword into the air. " May you have a good life in hell." As my sword lifted into the air, the fire that covered my eye slowly trailed down and covered the sword. It was a sword of blue flames. I've only heard of this once before. This is Heavenly Doom. " With this sword, your life will end in return of your sins against me."

Lily smiled with tears in her eyes. " Good bye Miku. I hope you know I love you and always will." I glared at her.

" I don't need your love." I quickly striked the sword into her chest and a huge light emerged. It blinded me for a second as I heard the terrible screams of many souls. Heavenly Doom's victims I suppose. The power of the sword was hard to control. It was shaking in my hands. Then when the light ended, the sword stopped.

All over there was what I thought was specks of blue fire floating in the air like fireworks had explored. Then when I looked over to where Lily was, there laid a pile of ashes with a locket. I walked over and picked it up with my curiousity opening it. Inside there was a picture of me and Lily hugging eachother. Lily... I will say it once more. I don't need your love but it was a pleasure having it for awhile.

Now.. It's over. I put the locket in my pocket and walked to the exit. Lily and gone and so are the Things. Now all that's left is to return home. I smiled to myself thinking of home. My story has ended now. Now I can live happily ever after like in the stories. But I suppose that's a lie. This is a perfect world now and with perfection always being a lie, I can only wonder what else is coming after me.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff* and so ends my 2nd story... *sniff* 2 reviews for the epilogue.<br>ps, sorry for the short chapter **


	10. Epilogue

***sniff* Is it okay to cry when your story ends? But I suppose its better to smile because it happened. Merry Christmas everyone and as my gift to you I will give you your epilogue.**

* * *

><p>==Miku's POV==<p>

After killing Lily I can't help but feel alittle guilty about it. I rejected her feelings in the worst of ways. But now, I'm home. I'm only a few steps from the enterance of Tokyo. Mikuo... If you're de-

"Miku Hatsune!" said a voice simliar to mine's. I popped my head up and saw Mikuo running towards me before he took me into his arms. "Don't you dare leave me again you little bunny! You had me worried sick you know!"

" M-Mikuo?" I could not believe the figure hugging me right now. I mean, when I left he was on the verge of death. Now he's well? Oh I won't question Luki's work. " Mikuo! You're okay!" I yelled out of happiness. I could feel the tears slowly running down my cheeks. I quickly hugged him back and then I noticed he lifted me off the ground. "W-what? Put me down!"

" No, you might go away again."

" I won't go away again, I promise."

He put me back on the ground and let me go. " You know, that was a pretty cruel thing you did to me." Mikuo whispered.

"What did I do?"

" Right after you said you loved me, you left me alone."

" I didn't mean it like that" I said in a pout almost. He smiled and lifted my chin up so that our eyes met. For awhile it was just a sea of blue and green until he broke it by gently pressing his lips aginst mine. I never knew time could stop so peacefully as it did in that one momment. I closed my eyes as the kiss deepened. The world around me faded away and it was like we were all alone. I loved that feeling. Then he pulled back.

" I know you didn't... They told me..." he whispered again.

" And I have a few questions for you."

" what questions?"

" You said my heart was human, what did you mean by that?"

" It's a long story you will never believe."

" I believe every word you say... And besides, I have all the time in the world."

" I'll tell you later. Right now, I just don't want to let you go..."

I smiled at him and held his hands. He's still warmer. Just like always. But I figured it out now. It's not because he's kinder then me... It's because he always has the power to melt my icy heart. " You know..." I began whispering as well at this point. I want him to be the only one to hear my words right now. " This world has ended... but mines is just beginning..."

" Is that so princess? "

" yes. "

" then please, may I be your prince?"

" You became my prince the momment I laid eyes on you."

" Miku!" I turned my head to Rin running towards me with Len close behind. " I told you we'd wake him up to greet you." I softly smiled at the blonde girl who now had a fluffy bow on her head. She looked at me with wide eyes. "It's been awhile since I've seen you smile. "

" Thank you Rin for keeping your promise. "

" Silly, it wasnt a promise. It was a deal."

" Then thank you for keeping your side of the deal."

"So what happened?" Len asked.

" I...I killed her... She turned to ashes.. and she told me something..."

" What did she tell you?" Mikuo asked.

" ...That she loved me...and when I stabbed her with a sword, there was thousands of screams... but I heard something else..."

" Tell us."

" _This isn't the end. It's just the beginning."_

" W-what does that mean?" Rin asked almost shaking in fear. I looked up at the sky. In it I saw a patch of blue.

" Look, even the sky knows." I said closing my eyes. It's been such a long time since I've seen the sky like that. A very long time. I felt a hug coming from behind and Mikuo whisper in my ear.

" The bad is gone now, and now the gray sky will turn to blue like before. Looks like this is the Beginning. The beginning of out happily ever after." Mikuo whispered.

" Exactly..."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year as well. I hope your christmas iswas as good as mine. hehe I got a Miku cosplay wig. Please check out my new story. Love you all. **


End file.
